


Dress Up

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-17
Updated: 2008-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome should really stop giving Rin gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> Loose sequel to Popalolly.
> 
> Requested by: fetish_youkai  
> Prompt: paper dolls

Sesshoumaru stalked into the campsite, feeling decidedly out of sorts.

Naraku was not dead. His fluffy now had jyaki stains all over it. His hair was a mess, his sword was bent, and he wanted to see Rin, the last of which was more disconcerting than all the others put together. It was a sad day for the Lord of the West when what he wanted most in the world was for his child-consort to brush his hair, cook him something rank and call it 'dinner,' tear his clothes off for the sole purpose of washing them, and put him to bed with a lullaby.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

It was horrible how welcome that annoyingly high-pitched, insultingly delighted voice was right now. He collapsed against a tree and scowled at everything within eyesight indiscriminately.

"My lord, you look awful," said Jaken diplomatically, earning himself a half-hearted kick in the midriff.

Rin hurried across the clearing to kneel on his legs and prod his face with careful but unpracticed fingers. "You're all black and blue," she pronounced with the grave air of someone who has no idea how ridiculous they are. Then, exactly as he'd predicted, she bundled him out of his clothes and pushed him into the river to clean up while she washed them downstream, then set a couple of fish onto the fire to burn and set about pulling a comb through his hair.

As she worked, she chattered non-stop. "Kagome-sama and the others stopped by," she told him happily, ignoring his weary growl. "She brought presents for us. See Jaken's new hat? And candy for me, and hair thingies, and a paper doll that looks like Sesshoumaru-sama with different clothes so I can dress you up however I like and—"

He'd been drifting off to sleep in her arms, but that brought him back with a start. "What?"

"Paper doll," she reiterated joyfully. "It looks like you and comes with paper clothes, strange ones like Kagome-sama's and _jeens_ and a _tuck-she-do_ and—"

Strangling a cry of horror in his throat, Sesshoumaru pulled himself up to an imposing standing position. "Where?" he demanded coldly.

Rin's face fell. "I think it's pretty," she said, and pulled it out of her little pack.

It didn't look a thing like him. His muscles were hardly so gaudy, they were _functional_ , and he had never ever worn that expression in his entire life. He vowed silently to kill that meddling priestess the next time he met her. Perhaps it would even be an acceptable delay to take the time to hunt her down right now.

"See?" said Rin hopefully. "Jeens!"

They were dark blue, skin-tight leggings that looked absolutely ridiculous on his paper self. He absently went to shred the atrocious things, but stopped when Rin made a horrified sound and burst into tears. "No, Sesshoumaru-sama, please!"

He stared down at her and realized that without consciously thinking about it, he had just handed the abomination back to her. She clutched it to her chest and looked gratefully up at him.

"It's like having you here even when you're gone," she explained, blushing a little.

"It looks nothing like me," he said stiffly, then laid back down against her and wordlessly commanded her to continue her ministrations on his hair.

She obeyed. He could feel her smile in her fingers.

As he drifted off to sleep for real this time, he reflected on the terrible weakness that made him susceptible to tiny girls with missing teeth and irrepressible cheeriness. Anyone else he would have gutted for daring to bring that monstrosity anywhere within his sight, or even just for making it, but the very worst he'd thought of doing this time was destroying the doll itself. Hurting Rin hadn't even crossed his mind.

"No, Sesshoumaru-sama," she agreed, her hands cupping his face with a tenderness no one else had ever dared show him. "You're much prettier."

**X**

 


End file.
